


New Lives and Deals

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [18]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Summing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summing up Jean Claude's offer to Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lives and Deals

Theodore had made a deal with Jean Claude that worked for both of them. Jean Claude got two free hits per year of his choosing. Edward could choose not to take it, when offered, but that would add an additional hit to the tally. Ever the shrewd businessman Jean Claude also offered Edward a position in his organisation which he is still considering. It would mean less travelling and may not even be challenging enough for him but it's giving him something to think about besides where to live. He doesn't like my place, he says it's too easy to break into, to spy on, and a million other things too. To make his point he ran me through some training exercises which almost always ended up first with a gun or knife pressed into me then more intimate things pushed inside me. I was a slow learner. Well, maybe not, but I knew how to get what I wanted. He's currently searching for a plot of land where he can commission his own house to be built, sorry, our own house. He wants to make us a walk in gun locker, high security system with video links like he had in Santa Fe and, this actually made me laugh out loud, a panic room. He wasn't joking apparently and the dead stare he gave me only made matters worse, but he won't be convinced otherwise so I'm just going to let him plan this his way.   
A few months later Ted and I were appointed federal marshals and it weirdly worked for us. As we were both now St. Louis based we shared a lot of cases and worked well together. I honestly always thought we would be too competitive to work together on a regular basis but we balanced one another out, each of us having different specialities that helped with cases but meeting in the middle when it came to common sense and practicalities.   
I still get confused every now and then as to who I am to refer to. I know with the cops I have to call my honey Ted, and with Jean Claude or any of the other vamps or weres it's Edward, but when we're alone he's Theodore. He gets a kick out of me being the only one to call him it although one time I forgot and called him it at RIPIT. He laughed and turned to Zebrowski, who had looked confused, and told him that meant he was in trouble, like a parent with a child using their full name. I did have fun, however, identifying which one I got to go to bed with. Each personality is different in bed; Theodore has a playful edge, Ted is more your romantic, slow and sensual guy, while Edward is, well, rough about covers it, but whoever I get to play with it is Theodore who holds me as I fall asleep, Theodore who meets me for lunch at work and once a week plans date night for us. So far Theodore has stuck with the more traditional dates, like the movies or dinner, but Edward has taken me to the firing range to expand my repertoire which not only includes bigger guns but bows too. This week he's promised me Ted is taking me line dancing. I'm seriously hoping he's joking but there are worse things I could be doing than making a fool of myself for the man I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost the end, just the epilogue to go!


End file.
